My Beauty, My Doom
by Riku Evans
Summary: Sora hasn't really been himself since changing schools. When finally decides to try it, it doesn't go so well. Contains language, violence, and one-sided implied slash. ONESHOT


-1**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, but alas, I do not.

**Warnings: **This story contains slash material. If you do not like that, please stop reading now. I don't need any flames, no offense. Another warning, this is rated M for content. It is a bit darker than what I usually write.

**My Beauty, My Doom**

I'm an idiot. It's as simple as that. I am a complete and utter idiot. That's the conclusion that I came to as I lay there. Why else would I have something so stupid?

You're probably wondering what horrible stupid thing I did. Well, I did good in English class. Now don't go thinking that achievement is bad at my school. It's not. It's just how I achieved that caused problems.

You see, I moved here about five months ago. I have hated this school the entire time. I really didn't have any friends. Only one person ever bothered to talk to me, but he didn't really view me as a friend. No one else bothered because I never expressed myself. I wasn't allowed to. That's why English wasn't going so well.

My English class focused mostly on writing. Not to brag or anything, but I am a really good writer. I enjoy it a lot. I was the best student in my English class at my old school. My teacher was in love with me and I was in love with the class. That changed after I moved. The teacher wanted us to write fairly personal pieces and I just couldn't go all in. The rules of the school demanded it. She had been very disappointed with me because she had heard such great things from Mr. Carver, my past English teacher. Mrs. Strawbinger, my new teacher, always liked to read three to five pieces out loud to the class whenever she gave us an assignment. My first day, she read my piece without looking at it, sure it would be a masterpiece. It was complete crap and she made sure to look at my pieces first along with the others before reading them. She never read another one of my pieces after that. She eventually stopped bothering to even look at them when she chose the "excellent" pieces that she would share.

That's why on that day I decided I could stop hiding in my writing. I had been having a good day. My one aquaintence had asked me to sit with him at lunch today. We just ate and talked about random, stupid things, but it was the best day I had had since I came to this school. I was so hyped up from that that I thought to myself, "She doesn't bother with my stuff anyway, so let's just write what we're actually feeling instead of some censored, socially accepted piece of crap."

The assignment was to write about something that we found to be the most beautiful thing in the world. I thought about keeping it safe, but the happiness took over and my pen just flowed on the paper like it used to. It felt great, and when I finished I was proud of myself. Proud of my stupidity. I had spilled my heart out on the page and no one would ever know.

Mrs. Strawbinger went in front of the class at the end like she always did to read and read two pieces. Before reading one last piece she said, "This piece was written by a student who I haven't been very impressed with so far. That changed today, and I was extremely surprised.." She then went on and read:

"_The most beautiful thing in the world is unique. Most people would not agree on this thing's beauty. That is because it is the most beautiful thing in __**my**__ world. It doesn't belong anywhere else. This thing is a he. He is a wonderful, splendid, beautiful person, and I love him."_

This was not good. I knew those words. I knew them because they were _my_ words. The girls in the class were all swooning and sighing already. The guys were just sitting there looking bored. Good. Maybe they wouldn't hear my name.

_"It is not just his stunning aqua eyes or his shiny and unique hair. His perfectly toned muscles certainly help, but aren't a necessary part of his beauty. His smile is one of my most coveted treasures, and I hate to share it with anyone else. Still, if it wasn't there, his beauty would still shine brightly._

_What makes him truly beautiful is that he cares. No one else really cares, but he is the one who really does. He talks to me when no one else does, and listens when I talk to him. When he enters the room, all of my troubles disappear. He makes everything better when he is around._

_I don't hold this same beauty to him, but it doesn't matter. In my world, he belongs to me. Not in a creepy sort of way, and I don't think of him as an object, but he is the most beautiful thing in the world. The most beautiful thing in **my** world. Without him, I would be lost. His beauty keeps me sane."_

When she finished, the class applauded. The girls clapped with feeling, but the boys mostly through obligation and respect. I looked at the object of my affection to see if he had figured it out. Yes, lucky me, he was in the class with me. When I looked at him, he had a slight blush on his face. He was always so calm and collected. I was surprised that it had gotten to him like that. He looked at me and I quickly darted my eyes down. I couldn't bare to make eye contact with him. At least she hadn't announced my name. "And that touching piece was _My World's Beauty_ by Sora.

Damn you woman. Did you really have to do that? I was guaranteed dead now. I sat through the rest of the day feeling very antsy. Nothing bad happened though. I was shocked, but relieved.

Walking home, I felt like the luckiest guy ever. I had made it through the rest of the day without getting confronted over my very revealing piece. I was so happy. Then it happened.

"Hey new kid." Five months, and I was still "Hey new kid." I turned around to find five of the jocks that ruled the school walking toward me at a fairly rapid pace.

"Hi," I said, and started walking again.

"Don't walk away from me," the leader said. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "What the hell was that in English today?"

Be cool Sora. Just play dumb. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you writing that stupid piece where you said you were a faggot and wanted to make Riku one too, which isn't happening."

"I never said any of that."

"Shut up!" He pushed me down and kicked me in the side. His buddies all joined in. They kicked me and yelled obscenities at me. One of them got my binders out of my bag and dumped its contents on the sidewalk. Occasionally, they mix things up and pick me up so they could punch me a few times.

"Guys, we better back off before we get caught," one of them said after every part of my body was just another piece of pain. "He may deserve it, but I don't think the cops will quite agree." They all agreed and ran off, leaving the bloody pulp that was me on the ground. I had no idea what I was going to do. I was starting to accept the fact that there might not be anything that I could do.

"Oh my god, Sora!" a voice exclaimed from several feet away. Footsteps ran toward me and I felt a soft and concerned touch on my body. "Don't worry, I'm calling for help," the voice said. I looked up at the source of the voice to see a beautiful face._ My _beautiful face. And he looked genuinely concerned for my well being.

And then everything went black.

**Author's Note:** So I have a new story up. Yay! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic and my first oneshot. I started it freshman year as an assignment in English class, but never quite finished. I had Sora in mind when I wrote it, so I decided to post it. Make sure to review, and let me know if you'd like me to write a follow-up story. I'm thinking about it, but probably won't unless I am asked to.


End file.
